The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program for executing games.
Personal computers and game machines allow two or more users to play games with each other via networks or other transmission media.
However, to play such games, these personal computers and game machines must be always kept connected to a network during playing. This presents a problem that the intentional or accidental disconnection of any one of the playing personal computers or game machines from the network prevents the on-going game from carrying on to the end.